Dude Looks Like A Lady
by Aka-Aki
Summary: 2 part oneshot Kagome has always been treated and seen as a guy by friends. She has finally had enough and decides to show Inuyasha, her best friend, how much of a woman she truly is. 3rd in The iPod Chronicles.
1. Part One

_Summary: Kagome has always been treated and seen as a guy by friends. She has finally had enough and decides to show Inuyasha, her best friend, how much of a woman she truly is. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha Takahashi ducked and laughed as the paper ball went sailing until it hit some nerd in the head. The nerd looked up and then whispered to his fellow nerd 'The aliens are coming!'

It took every strength in their bodies to stop Inuyasha and his two friends, Miroku Houshi the lecherous monk and Kouga Ookami the dense wolf demon, not to start laughing.

Kagome Higurashi scowled at this form of childish behavior. Using her pencil, she delivered a sharp blow to Inuyasha's side. The hanyou next to her immediately quieted down and held his side.

"What the hell was that for wench?" he hissed. Kagome ignored him as she finished copying down the notes the teacher had written on the board. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I know, but I choose not to acknowledge." She hissed back. Inuyasha groaned silently.

"Don't tell me that you're still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Kagome could hold a grudge, but one that lasted two weeks was a new record.

"How could I not be!" Kagome whispered sharply. "You got me a week's detention and all because I tried to help you out!"

"Awww, come on Kaggy." Inuyasha said, using the nickname only he was allowed to call her by. "I said I was sorry. Plus, I treated you to some ramen and ice-cream."

Kagome shook her head, trying to keep in her laughter. "Do you know how bad that will look on my record? Colleges won't accept someone who has gotten detention."

"Kaggy, you aren't going to college for one year and a half more. Asides, no college would be stupid enough not to accept you. You're smart, beautiful, helpful, and athletic. The list could go on and on."

The young miko besides him ducked her head in order to make sure he did not see the blush. Unfortunately, Inuyasha saw her cheeks redden and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Did I make little Kagome blush?" he teased. Kagome scowled slightly and was about to comment, but there was a sharp noise that silenced the room. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped, the hanyou pressing those lovable, furry ears to his skull.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi, would you please stop flirting with each other long enough to pay attention. You two lovebirds can talk all you want after class." The class laughed as Kagome's blush darkened and Inuyasha's cheek began to slightly tint.

"We Are Not Lovebirds!" Inuyasha and Kagome both exclamained in unison, standing up and slamming their hands on their desks. They looked at each other and blushed once more.

"Sure, and I am pretty certain I just saw a flying penguin outside my window right now." The teacher said sarcastically.

"Really!" Kouga asked as he stood up. His icy blue eyes lit up with excitement and joy. "Where?"

The class laughed once more as a red-headed wolf demoness shook her head. She grabbed her boyfriend by the shirt and pulled him down. "Kouga shut the hell up. Teacher was being sarcastic."

"No need to be bitchy, Ayame." Kouga said to his girlfriend as he adjusted his shirt. Ayame narrowed her eyes and Kouga stiffened. "I mean, I love you. Please don't hurt me."

The guys in the class laughed. Inuyasha stood up, the only one daring to taunt and tease Kouga for it. "I guess this means you're trading up your boxing gloves for mittens?"

"Shut the fuck up, mutt." Kouga growled. "At least I have a girl I can please. You have to fuck a donkey in order to get any ass."

"Maybe I don't want a bitch because all they do is complain and beg for attention." Inuyasha barked. Kagome felt the fire within her stir.

"Oi, baka, not all of us are like that." Kagome shouted. She grabbed a lock of his long silver hair and pulled harshly. "Just because your fucking slut for an ex-girlfriend was like that, that doesn't mean we are all like that."

"Mr. Ookami, Mr. Takahashi, and Ms. Higurashi!" the teacher yelled, unable to take it anymore. "Sit down and stop this fighting at once! I will see you all today in detention."

"What!" Kagome screamed. "I can't. I have to baby---"

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, you should have thought about that before you started screaming and cussing up a storm." The teacher responded.

"Why I oughta---I'll show you 'cussing up a storm'" Kagome said. However, Inuyasha dragged her down and covered her mouth with his hand.

"What was that, Ms. Higurashi?" the teacher asked. Kagome began to scream, but because of her friend's hand, it is muffled.

"She said…."I hope my lungs didn't get torn?'" Inuyasha says. Miroku slaps his forehead as Kouga and Ayame try to stifle their laughter. To their relief, the bell chose to ring at that moment, sending everyone scrambling off.

Inuyasha nodded as he dragged Kagome off, his hand still covering her mouth. Kagome trashed and twisted, but Inuyasha being much stronger, didn't let go. Finally, Kagome swung her arm, until it connected with something.

And Inuyasha let go. Only to go into fetal position. And to start crying.

A crowd began to form. Some guys winced, knowing why he was in pain. Others shielded their eyes, so that they didn't have to look. The girls just stood there confused, Kagome being one of them.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Kouga broke through the crowd, helping Inuyasha up. They looked at Kagome, in disbelief.

"You hit Inuyasha in the balls." Miroku said. The girls heard and began to gossip why Kagome had hit her best friend in his most pride body part. Some one even came up with the lunatic idea that Inuyasha got a hard on and Kagome was trying to relieve him of it, but she didn't know how.

"I did what now!" Kagome shrieked. She didn't mean to hit him in reality. She was just trying to break loose.

"It's not right for a dude to hit another dude, 'Gome. You know the pain." Kouga said. "Why would you put some one through it?"

"I am not a guy. I have never been hit in the balls 'cause I don't have any. I don't know the pain of being hit in the balls." Kagome replied, very irritated. Everyone in this school always thought that she was a guy because she seemed to hang around with guys and blend in more than go to the mall with girls and gossip.

"Oh yeah, huh." Miroku said, scratching his head. There were those really rare moments when someone did remember she was a girl. But they were very, very rare.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood up, wincing. "That really hurt, bitch."

"You deserved it." She said. Kagome began to walk away, with her boys (Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga) following. "You know I hate it when people cover my mouth."

"But you still didn't have to hit me in the balls." Inuyasha said.

"Be happy I didn't bite you." Kouga and Miroku looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound right 'Gome. A guy biting another guy." Kouga said. He seemed to turn a wee bit pale.

"Sounds extremely kinky. Too kinky if you ask me." Miroku commented. Inuyasha scoffed at the thought of the school's pervert thinking something was too kinky.

"First of all, eww Miroku. What the hell goes on in your head?" Kagome asked. She quickly replied when she saw that Miroku was going to respond. "Wait, don't answer that. And second, I'm a girl. I don't have a dick. I have boobs. Get it through your thick skulls."

"That'll be the day." A feminine voice said. They four guys…err three guys and one chick…turned to see Sango Taijiya, another fellow bad ass chick. However, people did remember that she was a chick.

"Sango, my lovely flower. How are you this wonderful day?" Miroku said. He kneeled before Sango and kissed her hand. The demon exterminator blushed and made Miroku stand.

"Stop doing that before I regret saying yes to you." She hissed, embarrassed at the looks she received from her fellow peers.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Kouga asked. "You finally said yes to the pervert."

Miroku frowned. "I am not perverted. My hands simply happen to have their own minds. They are cursed I tell you. It seems to run in my family."

"Yeah yeah. We have heard that story plenty of times." Inuyasha said.

"'Roku, you need to come up with some new lines. Those lines are getting old and fast. Kinda like Gramps." Kagome added as an after thought.

"Gramps has been old." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome scowled. "He kinda reminds me of Buyo. Old, fat, and annoying, but fun to torture."

Kagome's scowl became deeper and she kicked the hanyou's shin bone. "Itai! What the fuck was that for?"

"Gramps may be old, he may be fat and annoying, and he may be fun to torture, but you will not speak of him like that. Leave Buyo out of this!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as his legendary smirk settled on his face. "I swear to god, 'Gome, you act like such a girl. You are sooo sensitive."

"I Am A Girl!" She screamed at him before turning and walking away in frustration. Inuyasha looked shocked as Sango shook her head.

"Oh yeah, huh." Kouga said. "I keep forgetting."

"Don't feel bad." Miroku said as he grabbed his wolf friend and walked away, leaving his dog demon companion behind. "Almost everyone does."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I still don't get it." Inuyasha said in frustration as he slammed his locker shut. "Why the fuck is she so fucking pissed. She's acting like a hormonal bitch."

"That's because she is one." Sango replied. "You guys are so dense. Kagome is a girl. 'Gome is Kagome, who is a girl. You think of her as a guy, but in reality, she's a girl."

"So, then why doesn't she look like one? Girls have breasts, but she wears big sweaters, making her look flat."

"She tapes them down and wears the sweaters so they won't stand out." Sango said. She remembered once when she went to the Higurashi shrine earlier than planned. She found Kagome trying to tape down her chest.

Inuyasha looked at Sango confused. "Why would she try and tape her chest down? Most girls would want to show it off."

Sango sighed. She swore to god this man was so thick headed. "'Gome is not like most girls. She doesn't like to show off the wonderful figure she has or put on make up or wear high heels."

"Why? You are the most bad ass chick in this school, yet you wear some what tight shirt and skirts and make up. Some times you even wear high heels. Why doesn't she?"

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want to screw up the friendship she has with you. If Kagome didn't tape her breasts down and wore something that helps show her figure off and accentuate her feminine side, then you might stop talking to her." Sango said.

This only confused Inuyasha more. "I won't. Kagome's my best friend. I would never to that to her."

"Not to mention the fact that if Kagome started looking and acting like a girl, she would attract the attention of the male student body." Inuyasha began to growl at the thought of Kagome in the arms of some other guy.

"Point proven." Sango replied. Inuyasha blinked and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Sango sighed once more before setting off to another explanation. Lucky for her, Ayame chose that time to show up.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ayame asked. Sango quickly explained the situation, wishing Ayame would take over because of the headache she felt was coming.

"I swear Inuyasha, you are to most thick headed---"

"Yeah, yeah. We covered that already. Now explain to him why Kagome doesn't show her feminine side." Sango said quickly.

"Because then she would start attracting the guys." Ayame chirped. Again, Inuyasha growled at the thought. "You do that, which proves our point."

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame groaned, now realizing why Sango had made her explain things to Inuyasha.

"Every time any guy tries to get close to Kagome or ask her out, you start a fight. You protect Kagome like she was your mate." Inuyasha's cheeks tinted at the thought.

"One example would be when Miroku gropes Kagome, which is when he remembers that she's a girl. You nearly bit his head off when he does that." Sango said.

"Another great one would be when Kouga first saw Kagome. He wanted to ask her out, but you cornered him and threatened to remove his heart and feed it to him if he even dared to think about having Kagome as his girlfriend." Ayame said.

"And these are only two examples of the time when you were being generous." Sango commented. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"So what you're saying is that…………."Inuyasha trailed off, not really knowing where this was going.

"Kagome doesn't want to look like a girl because you get extremely jealous. That hurts her a lot." Sango said. Ayame's eyes widened, as did Sango's.

"What do you mean this hurts Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dammit, I was actually hoping you forget." Sango said. Ayame sighed.

"Kagome feels like the only reason that you are jealous is because you think she's Kikyo." Ayame said. She debated whether or not she should say the next part, but Sango beat her to it.

"Kagome really likes you, Yasha. And I don't mean like as in a girl likes her friend. I mean like as a girl loves her boyfriend." Inuyasha's eyes widened at what Sango said.

"She what?" Ayame slapped her forehead.

"Are You That Stupid!" she screamed. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the trio. "She Fucking Loves You. Is It So Hard To Comprehend!"

"I….but……she……." Inuyasha trailed off, unable to complete even one sentence. Ayame shook her head as the people in the hallways went on ignoring them.

"Why are you surprised? Everyone in this entire school knows that Kagome loves you. Except you of course, 'cause you are such an idiot. Why do you think she's always been there? Why she always cheers up when you're around? Why she never likes to go anywhere unless you are right there besides her?" Ayame ranted about.

"How about when she ditches school and looks for you if you're not here? She got into so much trouble when she ditched school the time you were sick. She went to your house, fed you medicine and soup, trying to make you feel better. No matter what the consequences." Sango continued.

"Kagome dresses and acts like a guy because she believes that if you can't be her boyfriend at least you'll be her closest friend. If this is what she has to do in order for you to hang with her, then so be it." Ayame said.

"But….why would she think that I like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "I hate the slut. I…the only reason I thought I loved her was because I was lonely and she was right there."

"You always were saying how much you loved Kikyo. And then when she left you, you practically became suicidal, stating how you were going to join her in hell." Ayame said in confusion.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was delirious. I thought I had loved Kikyo, but then I saw no future between the two of us."

"But you said that you would picture her bearing your children." Sango paused and frowned at her choice of words.

"By jolly, you really are turning into the pervert." Ayame whispered in awe. She shook her head, snapping out of it. "You did say all those things. You gloated how much you two loved each other and would get married after high school."

"I might have, but it was only because she was my first girlfriend. Everyone does that with the firsts." Inuyasha said. He pointed to Ayame. "Even you do that with Kouga. And Sango's going to start really soon with that pervert."

"Hey, I am not!" Sango defended herself, though her pink cheeks betrayed her. Inuyasha and Ayame nodded, as if they believed her. The bell rang and every scrambled to their classes, leaving the hallway empty except for the three friends.

"But I don't do that anymore." Inuyasha said in the silence. Ayame and Sango looked at him.

"Yes you do." They said at the same time. Inuyasha looked at them once more in confusion. Both girls refused the urge to rip out their hair.

"Every time Kikyo passes by, you get this dazed stupid look on your face. Kinda like when she would kiss you." Ayame said. She shuddered at the memory.

"Which is really gross by the way." Sango said as if reading Ayame's mind.

"What look? When Kikyo passes by I start thinking of things that should be done to her. Like chilli being spilled all over her clothes. Or a banana peel on the floor and her slipping and breaking her fake nose. Stuff like that."

"Well, you need to explain that to Kagome. She thinks that you still love her." Ayame said. She began to walk to her class, already being late.

"You have done absolutely nothing to disprove that. Kagome acts like a guy because that's the only way she can be close to you." Sango said. Inuyasha slid to the ground as his two friends walked to his class.

He sat there staring into space, not moving. Only breathing and blinking.

-

-

One Week Later

-

-

Kagome slammed her locker shut, growling in frustration. This entire week had been hell. Not only was she grounded because she got detention, but Inuyasha was acting weird around her. And people still kept thinking she was a guy.

Well, she was tired. She was tired, tired, tired. And when she wasn't tired, she was sick. Sick, sick, sick. She was sick and tired of it.

Maybe she should do something. Something to prove that she is in fact a girl. Maybe she should flash every one at the next assembly.

No, too dramatic. Plus, everyone would think she was slutty. What if she kissed a guy instead?

Then they would think she and the guy were gay.

Kagome let out a sigh in frustration. She saw Inuyasha walk towards her and got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha nodded, saying hi. "Can you go to our place today around 5 or 6 ish?"

"Um, yeah. What for?" Inuyasha asked. Their place was a small hut they had built in the forest that surrounds the Higurashi shrine. It was small, but Inuyasha and Kagome still manage to fit there after all these years.

"I have a surprise for you. I want to show it to you and then you can tell everyone about tomorrow." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Alright. I'll see you until then." Inuyasha said as he walked away, not really getting it. Kagome looked at him confused as his form disappeared slowly into the horizon.

"But We Have Next Period Together!" She called to him.

-

-

5:30 That Evening

-

-

Kagome looked around the room once more to make sure everything was in place. The hut was clean, not a speck or dirt anywhere. The two small chairs, radio, and bookshelf they had in there was moved, making room for a bed made out of blankets and pillows.

She looked at her watch. Inuyasha was due any moment. She frowned as the last sentence replaced in her head. That didn't sound right.

"Hello?" Kagome looked up startled. She saw Inuyasha in the door way? "What the fuck? What's going on Kaggy?"

Kagome looked down to hide her blushed. It had been a while since he had called her that. "No-nothing. Please sit down."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, but complied. Kagome stood there, some what shaking. _'Take deep breaths. This is nothing. There's nothing to be nervous about. This is Inuyasha.'_

"Are you okay Kagome?" she looked up at her friend's question. He was sitting in the middle of the blankets, his silver hair down, making him looked handsome.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, Inu, I know this may seem weird, but I need you to take your jacket, shoes, and socks off and lie down with your back up."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kagome groaned. She had really hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't put up a fight. "Just do it, please."

"You're not going to rape me or kill me or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started to laugh. She shook her head.

"No, you baka. I just want to make you realize that I am a girl, not a boy. And I have one way to make you remember." Kagome said. Inuyasha, curious to what is was laid down on his stomach.

Kagome sat down right on his ass. _'And a nice ass he has…Hey that rhymed! Focus Kagome!' _

She mentally slapped herself as she set to work. First she worked on the middle of his back and cracked it.

"Damn, you're so stressed." Kagome whispered as she felt the knots. With her elbow and palms, she set out to work the knots out. Below her, Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling better than he had ever had.

"See, this is what separates me from a man." Kagome whispered, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I have a woman's touch. My hands are soft and delicate so I can sooth a beast. In this case, you are the beast."

Inuyasha grunted, too lazy to protest. He groaned when Kagome stopped. "Why'd you do that? Continue, wench."

Kagome chuckled as she got off. "I am, but take off your shit so I can use some oil."

Inuyasha didn't think, didn't protest, didn't question, as he took off his shirt, threw it some where, and laid back down. Meanwhile, Kagome stood there, not sure what to do. She had gotten a glimpse of Inuyasha's six-pack, his chiseled chest, and his powerful arms. The muscles in his back and the ones in the front were all golden, perfect for any woman.

She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. She froze, realizing that the fire in her lower regions had stirred and Inuyasha would surely smell it. Quickly she grabbed a bottle of oil that smelled strongly and lightly poured some on her arms and hands, hoping it would block her arousal.

Inuyasha was lying there content, waiting for Kagome to start her massage again. He opened his eye when he didn't feel any pressure on his back. He smirked when he saw that Kagome was trying to disguise her scent with the oil. He quickly closed his eyes, hoping that she didn't see.

He knew that she didn't when she began to massage him again, this time with only. Before, he could barely detect her arousal. But now that she had opened her legs, her scent hit him full blast. He had to bite down hard on his tongue in order not to jump up and take her right then and there.

Inuyasha could feel his erection growing, so he started to shift. _'Think of nasty things. Miroku in a Speedo….eww…Kouga in a thong bikini….gross!'_

Instantly, the unwanted erection disappeared. Inuyasha sighed in relief, letting himself get lulled back thanks to Kagome's massage.

Kagome, however, was completely confused. Inuyasha was lying down, perfectly still, and then he froze and started to shift. It continued for a while, until he finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Inu?" he hummed. "Please, tell me that you didn't just take a piss on the blankets."

Inuyasha laughed. He laughed until tears were practically running down his cheeks. When he finally managed to catch his breath, he replied to her. "No, I did not piss on the blankets."

"Then why were you shifting and the sighing in relief. Seems to me like you were trying to hold it, and then just let it go." Kagome said. She bit her lip, wondering if he had smelled her arousal. She had tried to calm down, but she couldn't.

I mean, could you control your arousal when there is this hot, sexy, muscular half dog demon right underneath you?

"No, it's not that." Inuyasha said. He mentally groaned when he felt his erection coming back. He made the mistake of taking a deep breath. He began to shift once more.

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked irritated. "Could You Stop Shifting!"

"Well Excuse Me!" Inuyasha shouted, the mood completely shattered. Kagome looked at him confused and angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked. She lightly got up, high enough for Inuyasha to flip over. However, before she could completely get off, Inuyasha grabbed her by her hips and made her sit right on top of her erection.

Kagome gasped and had to bit her tongue in order to hold back a moan that was working its way to her mouth. She fell forward, breathing harshly into Inuyasha's neck.

"This is why I was shifting. You and your damn arousal made me get an erection." He whispered into her ear. "You need to stop your arousal before things get out of control."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not Kikyo." Kagome snapped. She sat back up and stood almost all feelings of lust gone replaced by anger and bitterness. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, still lying on the floor.

"First, how the hell did you do that? Second, I hate Kikyo. I never loved her the way I love you. Third, how the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, referring to her mood swing.

"In case you have forgotten, I'm a girl. Girls can change moods faster than a slut can change boyfriends." She replied. "Speaking of sluts, what did you say about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smirked. He grabbed his arm and placed her on top of his erection once more. Kagome still looked angry, but now there was something else. Inuyasha shifted once more, causing Kagome to moan and to lean forward, like she was before.

"I never felt this way with Kikyo like I feel with you. When I said for you to control yourself is because if you didn't stop your arousal, I was not going to be held for my actions."

"And what actions would that be?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smirked. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Kagome shifted this time and Inuyasha broke the kiss and threw his head back.

"Oh god. Kaggy, you need to stop." Inuyasha said through his teeth. "If you don't, I will take you right here and now."

Kagome grinned. She sat up and took of her big shirt, her undershirt, and finally she threw her bra along with it, leaving her only in her panties and a pair of jeans. "And what if I don't wanna stop?"

"Then I----"Inuyasha had raised his head to look at her, but now was lost for words. His body froze and his eyes stayed glued to her chest. He shook his head, knowing this was just another one of his dreams.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. She began to take off her jeans. "Do you still think I'm a guy when I have these?"

She leaned forward and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. She somehow managed to take off her pants and began to undo Inuyasha's, since his shirt was already off.

"Kagome…Kagome!" Inuyasha said. He almost kicked himself for this. "We need to stop. Please or else."

"I don't care Inuyasha. Make me yours. I want to me yours and only yours." Kagome whimpered. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Inuyasha finally came to his senses and decided to make her his mate.

"Alright then….mate." the word sounded strange, but it brought a smile to Kagome's face. He quickly shredded his jeans, boxers, and her panties, leaving them both stark naked. He positioned himself so that his manhood was hovering under her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her once more. She looked at him impatiently and irritated. She took manners into her own hands as she slammed down, having her hymen broken. Tears began streaming down her face.

Inuyasha distracted her from the pain by sucking on her breast while his other hand played with the other one. He switched sides and nearly smiled when he heard her mewls of pleasure. She began to rock back and forth, making him break contact and hiss.

He switched position with her. "Inu, please. Don't tease." She panted.

He complied with her request as her began to trust into her. Her moans and mewls filled the room, along with his grunts and groans. They both felt like they were in heaven, finally with the one they loved.

"Oh god, Inuyasha. Please, harder. Faster." She panted. He finally let go on the restraint he had on himself and did as she complied. Inuyasha's and Kagome's minds were so hazy, that they had not realized that when they climaxed, Inuyasha's eyes had turned red. His claws grew longer and his fangs did too.

His fangs had sunk into her shoulder, forever marking her as his mate. Kagome moaned as he licked her wound shut. His eyes returned to normal, as did his claws and fangs. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Kagome.

She collapsed, lying on top of him but not removing him from within her. "Well, do you think I'm still a dude?"

Inuyasha smirked, a smirk that Miroku would be proud of. "I don't know. I might need some more convincing."

"Alright." Kagome laughed before grinning at her mate. Soon, the hut was once more filled with the cries of their passions.


	2. Part Two

_A/N Many people were telling me how great the story was, but the lemon wasn't that great. The reason there was much detail is because the story was already way too long so I thought you guys wouldn't want to continue reading (Just like this note). So I decided to make a second and last chapter and make the lemon more descriptive. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's waist as he led her into his room. His parents were away in some vacation. His older brother, Sesshomaru, was probably with his fiancée, Rin. The servants and maids and all that were somewhere, leaving the giant home empty.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as said hanyou was kissing and sucking her neck. "Inu, the others are coming soon."

Inuyasha looked at his mate of 2 weeks. Yup, people, it has been two weeks since those two stubborn bakas decided to screw it all and….err screw each other?

Any who, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Both of their eyes were filled with lust, desire, and (of course) love. He then looked at the erection in his pants.

"You have got to be kidding me, Kaggy." He said. He grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up, and putting her core right on top of his member. In response, he got more moans out of her. "You know I don't do anything half way."

"Then make it a quickie." Kagome panted. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Yes, he knew that their friends were due in about half an hour and could possibly walk in on them. That didn't mean he was going to rush things. Hell, the president could walk in for all he cared

Inuyasha got back to work, slowly taking off Kagome's tank top. He kissed every bit of skin that was exposed until he finally took off the damn thing and threw it somewhere. Kagome moaned and decided she should help in the process of speeding things up so she removed his shirt and slid her hand from his neck, down his chiseled chest, below his hard, gravity-defying abs, to his belt.

Inuyasha slowly and delicately took off Kagome's bra, remembering that the last time he had sliced her bra; she refused to do anything until he bought her a new set. That was embarrassing: walking through a lingerie store with an erection.

He threw the bra just like he had done with the tank top earlier. He guided them towards the bed. He wanted to at least make it to the bed this time. Last time, he had to pin her onto the wall because the damn mattress was too far away and he couldn't hold it.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell down, giggling as her full breasts wiggled. He smirked before attacking. Kagome's laughter was cut short as the room was filled her cries out passion once more. Her lover was biting, licking, nipping, and nibbling her breasts. His mouth was currently sucking on her nipple while his hand played with the other. Her back arched, wanting more and more.

_'This hanyou is going to be the death of me' _she thought as she felt her panties getting wetter and wetter by the second. She began to pick up where she left off. She grabbed Inuyasha's belt and began to undo it, desperate to get him out of those jeans he wore. She got them around his ankles and he kicked them off, leaving him only in boxers.

Inuyasha pulled back when he felt satisfied by the way her chest looked. He looked at his boxers and at her half-naked form. "Now, this isn't fair."

He unbuttoned her pants and threw them. He looked at her panties and took them slowly before throwing them. "Much better."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and thus, they began to the battle of their tongues. Inuyasha, however, cheated as he began to play with Kagome's nipples, rolling them between his fingers and making them hard. Kagome had managed to pull down Inuyasha boxers and then grab him member. This caused Inuyasha gasp and Kagome to pin down his tongue.

"Cheater." He whispered. She smirked. She grabbed his neck and pulled him for another kiss. By now, her lips were red and swollen.

"I learned from the best." She said. Inuyasha made his way down once more, kissing her neck, shoulder, her breasts, her navel, and finally that nest of curls that he loved so much. His tongue met her clit and she cried out loud. "Shit!"

"Tsk-tsk, Kaggy. Language." He whispered as his eyes flashed red. Kagome gave another moan. She rubbed her thighs together, desperately needing to get rid of the fire that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha grabbed her knees and forced her legs opened. His head disappeared as his tongue reappeared in her core. Kagome moaned and cried as Inuyasha licked her walls. Her juices were pouring out of her and he swallowed them up. Her nub was getting swollen and hard as Inuyasha sucked on it. He rubbed the nub with the pad of his thumb and his tongue trusted in and out of her.

Kagome was gripping on the sheets for dear life. She trashed her head as she felt him licking; sucking…..She was close…oh so very close. Just a couple more….

Inuyasha removed his tongue and fingers. Kagome groaned as she cried, "So close. Please, Inu."

Inuyasha smirked as he removed his boxers. He laid on top of her, making sure his weight was mainly on his elbows and feet. He kissed her and bit her bottom lip. He looked at her as his hands played with her breasts once more. "Please what?"

Kagome moaned when his rough hands began to move down. Past her ribs, stomach, before resting on the area right above her pubic hair. "Please….please…"

Inuyasha's smirk got bigger at the sounds of her whimpers. "Please what? Be more specific."

Kagome raised her head and glared at him. "You sick fuck! You enjoy it when I beg for you to fuck me to the seven hells!"

He leaned forward and kissed her once more. He pulled back and said in that husky, sexy voice that turned Kagome on, "You're damn right."

Kagome and Inuyasha both let our throaty moans when Inuyasha grabbed his very alive member and buried it deep into her. They laid there, still feeling the effects. Finally, Inuyasha rocked his hips and they both hissed.

He removed himself from her, but with his tip still inside, and slammed back. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha continued to thrust, or rather slam, into her. She cried out when Inuyasha the particular area that made her even wetter.

"Fuck, Kaggy, you're so wet." Inuyasha panted. Her juices were milking his manhood as he drove it in and out of her.

Kagome panted. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew it was coming and could no longer hold it back. "Oh gods, Inu, I'm…..I'm com—coming."

Fireworks seemed to explode as Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name. Just seeing his mate tense up and then float down slowly seem to push Inuyasha off the edge as he howled Kagome's name. His fangs and claws grew as he bit down where his previous mate mark was located, the place where Kagome's neck and shoulder meet.

He panted as he somehow managed to get both of them under the covers. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the room stank of sex.

"See, now is rushing things better than taking your time?" Inuyasha asked once he managed to catch his breath. His partner opened her eye and glared.

"Shut up." She sat up and stretched, satisfied when she heard some pops. She turned to the hanyou besides her to ask him if they had time to shower when she saw that he was looking hungrily at her breasts. She raised an eyebrow.

"I swear to god, you have some sort of obsession with my boobs." She muttered under her breath as she tried to stand up. A clawed hand forced her down as its partner covered her breast.

"Can you blame me?" he muttered. Both his hand were now rolling and pinching her nipples. "They're just so…perky and full. They're fucking tasty."

Kagome moaned as his mouth covered her nipple. She wouldn't complain anymore. The feeling was sensational. However, it was cut short.

"Hey guys, what's with all the scream---OHMYGOD!" Miroku yelled as he saw his two best friends naked, one sucking on the other's breasts. Immediately, Inuyasha let go off Kagome and covered them both with the sheets.

Miroku turned around and covered his eyes. Kouga was entering the room and his reacting was more of Miroku's.

He fainted. This caused Sango and Ayame to also enter. "Holy shit." Sango whispered.

Ayame laughed and laughed and laughed until she turned blue from the lack of air. "You idiot."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked when the redhead pointed at him. "Me? What did I do?"

"We told you to make her feel like a girl. Not screw her brains off." Ayame laughed. Sango sighed.

"Hey! It was her fault not mine!" Inuyasha said as he stood defensively and pointed at Kagome. "She seduced me and couldn't do anything about it."

No one heard that last bit because everyone was staring at the area between Inuyasha's legs, below the silver hair. Take heed that Inuyasha had no clothes on whatsoever as he had stood up.

Miroku chose that moment to turn around and Kouga chose that moment to wake up. This time, we had two guys on the ground passed out and two girls ogling at their friend's member.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. She grabbed him by the arm, exposing her chest, and yanked him down. She grabbed the sheets and covered him. "God damn it! "

"Mother of cow." Ayame whispered as she picked her jaw off the floor. "Nice choice Kags."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the approval, Aya. Now I just have to show Gramps, Ma, and Souta my mate's dick and ask them for their opinion"

"Wait, you said mate." Ayame said. She repeated her sentence in her head once more before making a discovery. "Hey, that rhymed."

"Holy mother. You guys are mates." Sango said in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"Kagome seduced me. It was all her fault. She made me get all relaxed, making me take off my shirt, and then she got horny, which really did it for me." Inuyasha said, pointing at Kagome. She glared at him and slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up. If you hadn't been so damn sexy and hot, I would have never gotten turned on. Asides, you got an erection and that didn't help at all." She shot back.

"When did all of this happen?" Miroku asked, who was know awake, but had his eyes closed.

"About two weeks ago." Inuyasha responded. "Miroku, open your damn eyes."

"Hey, you weren't the one who walked in on your two closest friends whom were naked. And! And, one of the was sucking on the other's boob!" Miroku said. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome laughed.

"Miroku, let's go downstairs and get you an ice pack for your eyes." Sango joked. Miroku grumbled as he went outside, Sango following him.

"So, Kags." Ayame said. She walked over to her friend. There was a twinkle in her eye. "How was it?"

"Ayame!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha tried to stifle his laughter. "You pervert! I am not having this conversation with you right now."

"Alright, alright." The female wolf demon said. She stepped over the still-passed out Kouga and stood in the doorway.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome shrugged. "Now, get while Inuyasha and I dress."

Ayame nodded as she dragged Kouga a bit so she could close the door. "Make sure you come downstairs within this hour."

Kagome glared and threw her a pillow. However, the girl just laughed and closed the door before she got hit. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before sighing and lying down. "Come on, Inu. Let's get dressed."

"It ain't fair." Inuyasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up her clothes.

"Stop bitching about it and get some clothes on." She told him. He grabbed her waist and softly kissed her.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered. Her eyes soften and her form relaxed. She kissed him back.

"And I love you, Inuyasha." She murmured as their lips met once more….

* * *

Outside Inuyasha's bedroom, Kouga seemed to be stirring. He rubbed his eyes and stood. "What the hell happened?" 


End file.
